Mitchell County, Kansas
Mitchell County (standard abbreviation: MC) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 6,373. The largest city and county seat is Beloit. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1996, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.59%) is land and (or 2.41%) is water. Adjacent counties * Jewell County (north) * Cloud County (east) * Ottawa County (southeast) * Lincoln County (south) * Osborne County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 6,373 people, 2,790 households, and 1,725 families residing in the county. The population density was 8.8 people per square mile (3.4/km²). There were 3,296 housing units at an average density of 4.6 per square mile (1.7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 1.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,790 households out of which 24.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.29% were married couples living together, 6.23% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.17% were non-families. 33.08% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.12% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.77. In the county the population was spread out with 21.44% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 19.83% from 25 to 44, 29.67% from 45 to 64, and 21.04% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45.6 years. For every 100 females there were 102.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.2 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,247, and the median income for a family was $54,502. Males had a median income of $30,044 versus $20,094 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,350. About 4.90% of families and 8.26% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.04% of those under age 18 and 12.33% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Map of Mitchell County (map legend)]] Name and population (2010 census): * Beloit, 3,835 * Cawker City, 469 * Glen Elder, 445 * Tipton, 210 * Simpson, 86, of which a small portion lies in Cloud County * Hunter, 57 * Scottsville, 25 Unincorporated places * Asherville * Solomon Rapids Townships Mitchell County is divided into twenty townships. The city of Beloit is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Beloit || 05800 || Beloit || 4,003 || 48 (125) || 83 (32) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Bloomfield || 07425 || || 83 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.24% || |- | Blue Hill || 07575 || || 36 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.36% || |- | Carr Creek || 10850 || || 31 || 0 (1) || 84 (33) || 9 (3) || 9.51% || |- | Cawker || 11150 ||Cawker City || 578 || 8 (20) || 75 (29) || 17 (7) || 18.68% || |- | Center || 11875 || || 49 || 1 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Custer || 16875 || Hunter || 132 || 1 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Eureka || 21875 || || 41 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.38% || |- | Glen Elder || 26525 ||Glen Elder|| 553 || 7 (18) || 78 (30) || 15 (6) || 16.01% || |- | Hayes || 30975 || || 21 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Logan || 42025 || Simpson || 168 || 2 (5) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Lulu || 43225 || Scottsville || 90 || 1 (3) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Pittsburg || 56050 || Tipton || 346 || 4 (10) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Plum Creek || 56825 || || 119 || 1 (3) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Round Springs || 61500 || || 27 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Salt Creek || 62825 || || 39 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.37% || |- | Solomon Rapids || 66450 || || 80 || 1 (2) || 91 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Turkey Creek || 71725 || || 134 || 1 (4) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.23% || |- | Walnut Creek || 75150 || || 42 || 0 (1) || 88 (34) || 5 (2) || 5.78% || |} Education Unified school districts * Waconda USD 272 * Beloit USD 273 Private schools * St. John's Catholic High School * Tipton Catholic High School Colleges and Universities * North Central Kansas Technical College (Beloit) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Mitchell County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;County * Mitchell County - Official Website * Mitchell County - Directory of Public Officials * Mitchell County - Information, Skyways ;Historical * Mitchell County GenWeb ;Maps * Mitchell County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Mitchell County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867